Steelbeam
Steelbeam Theriault is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. He is a Patterdale Terrier who loves to design and build a whole assortment of objects and structures. He is a new member of the PAW Patrol, and he is an Architect pup, supplying blueprints or finding strong and weak points in building plans for when something goes wrong within the internal frameworks of a building. He works alongside Rubble in construction. In the Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU, his Trainee is Eli. Steelbeam has a light brown underbelly, light brown legs and snout, and a black back and tail. On his back, Steelbeam bears a single silver stripe going along his back from the back of his neck to the top of his tail. This stripe is also his namesake. His hind haunches are also black. Steelbeam has dark green eyes and he wears a dark blue collar. His Pup tag would be blue with a white protractor and ruler. Regular Uniform Steelbeam's uniform consists of a white and blue construction vest, a toolbelt, and a white construction hat. The vest has a silver stripe embroidered on the back that lines up with Steelbeam's own silver stripe on his fur. Flight Uniform Steelbeam's Flight Uniform is a blue suit with a blue hover-board as his vehicle, similar to his companion Rubble. Steelbeam's is an elongated isosceles triangle Anthro Appearance As an anthro, and as he is in ''Shadows of Camaraderie, ''Steelbeam is an Architect. He designs some of the buildings that the construction company he works for builds. He wears a pair of black jeans with tears around the knees, a burgundy v-neck t-shirt, and a toolbelt around his waist. When on the site, he wears a white construction hat to distinguish him as an Architect. Mission PAW Appearance Steelbeam's undercover suit is completely white with black stripes on the legs and on the sleeves. His Mission PAW attire bears royal blue highlights, and he comes with architectural equipment: * Advanced Architecture Scanner & Goggles - To obtain elaborate, detailed blueprints of structures, possible weakpoints, entry points, and methods of temporary modification to fit the needs of the PAW Patrol * Expandable Metal Beams - To use for support, transportation, or reinforcements * Architecture Claw - To held construct or modify * Rocket Hover-Propulsion Boots - To maintain a hover-flight and repair structures Steelbeam Theriault was born and raised in the industrial city of Wildermount Cliff in the middle of the country. He was surrounded by construction and industry for his entire life, so it's natural that he has an interest in construction. He'd always wanted to build and construct buildings for the people... Until he learned what all the pollution did to the environment... Steelbeam was haunted. He concluded that he would dedicate his life to revolutionizing the building process to emit less pollution, and he'd design environment-friendly structures, buildings and hospitals. He'd help the community. Steelbeam volunteered at a local contruction group to build and renovate homes for the homeless or those struck by disaster. He would design intricate construction maneuvers and environmentally-friendly structures. He'd design and build hospitals, technologically-advanced structures, and aid countless communities. He's designed devices and equipment for environmentalist organizations to help them clean the environment. Steelbeam's only wish in life is to offer aid to those who need it more than himself. While building a structure, something unimaginable for Steelbeam happened. An architectural flaw caused the building to begin to collapse. While the bulk of the building was completed, some internal systems still remained incomplete. All the workers were rushed out of the building, while some became trapped inside. The frameworks were highly unstable, and mechanism were out of place, creating a constructive labyrinth where even the slightest change could topple the whole structure. Steelbeam knew the building inside and out. One tiny flaw caused so much mayhem. Steelbeam rushed into the collapsing building and strategically activated pulley systems, electrical relays, and even destroying and moving stablizing beams to create safe routes for the trapped workers to escape. Steelbeam found the flaw: a misplaced frame interfering with the ventilation system, and fixed the problem, thus saving the entire building. Now, Steelbeam's architectural knowledge has earned him a spot in the country's top construction company, and he's been working there ever since. Steelbeam is an extremely considerate individual. He's kind, caring, and always puts others before himself. He is a bit defensive of his pride. He's always willing to make new friends, and despite having vast architectural knowledge, does not consider himself smarter than his peers or minors. Steelbeam will defend his pride undoubtedly. This is his own flaw. He will angrily defend his name and that of his comrades and the great deeds that they've done from a few extreme environmentalists, or whoever insults him or his ways. If one of his co-workers were to get injured and have to take a leave, Steelbeam will happily pick up their work for them. Despite the kind, thoughtful, and peaceful demeanor, he will sometimes lash out at those who insult him. When he was younger, he was bullied tremendously for his creativity and ideas, learning early on that he would have to help himself in order to realize his dreams. Catchphrases - "Design to refine!" - "Let's sketch some blueprints!" - "I'll architect a way to help!" - "Hard hats and plans are all this pup can stand!" Fears Steelbeam has quite a few fears: - Ophidiophobia (Fear of Snakes) - Atychiphobia (Fear of Failure) - Panophobia (Fear that Terrible things will happen) - Agliophobia (Fear of Pain or that painful things will happen) - Dystychiphobia (Fear of Accidents, especially if other people are hurt instead of him) Pup Pack Tools - Blank blueprints - Protractor - Ruler - Calipher - Pens and Pencils - Drill - Scanner (To scan buildings for emergency structural flaws. Scanner creates a digital blueprint on the screen that's completely interactable. - Magnetic Gloves (For climbing) Vehicle while Rubble drives a bulldozer and a crane, Steelbeam drives a blue and white dump truck that can be used to carry large loads of materials and supplies. The truck can also modify the container, and convert into a pick-up truck. The container flips up, wheels fold inwards, and the vehicle transforms to form Steelbeam's Pup House. For Mission PAW, he drives a black quad bike with royal blue highlights. Friends - Esme (Childhood Friend) - Rubble - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Rocky - Zuma - Everest - Tracker - Mayor Goodway - Centurion - Beryl - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tierra - Primavera (Future girlfriend) - Lux - Maximillian - Saracco - Nicasia - Micaelina - Jaune - Grisha - Cecilia - Sheryl - Tundra ( Tundra-Centurion AU) - Many co-workers from the construction company Hobbies - Designing structures and plans - Reading - Building for fun - Playing video games - Reading - Jogging Miscellaneous Facts * Steelbeam has a deathly fear of snakes, and will often time freak out when he sees one. * The silver stripe on his back is a genetic mutation. * He HATES working out and lifting weights... He does enough of that in construction * He often butts heads with Primavera. * His favorite fruits are watermelons, guavas, and mangos. * Steelbeam is childhood friends with Esme Collingwood, and the two actually dated for a time. After a while, Steelbeam and Esme broke off the relationship since they've only ever thought of each other as friends. * At one point, Steelbeam had lung problems when he was younger, as did his mother. This was actually one of the driving forces that motivated Steelbeam to improve the air quality, mostly for his mother. * Steelbeam was actually my first PAW Patrol character, but he did not become my main character. * Steelbeam's Mission PAW gear is often used in conjunction with Rubble's gear * Steelbeam sometimes has a tendency to overanalyze architectural structure. He sometimes digresses about the structure and where the ideal place is to breach a wall or obstacle. * Steelbeam acts like an older brother to Eli, knowing of his insecurities and lack of love as a young child. He can see that Eli still yearns to be appreciated and noticed by those he cares about. Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Pups Save the Arctic! - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part One) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Two) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Three) - Pups Save the Mariners! - Pups and the Overgrowth! Episodes by Others - Sea Patrol: Pups and the Case of the Contaminated Algae Song Articles - Everybody Talks (Song) - Rhythm of Love (ZumaxBeryl Song) - I Know What You Did Last Summer! (Song) - Into You (MarshallxArabella Song) Song Articles by Others None Shadows of Camaraderie Steelbeam.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Steelbeam (Sketch) Feral Steelbeam.jpg|Feral Steelbeam (with color) Steelbeam no uniform.png|2019 Steelbeam! Steelbeam 2019 ref.png|Steelbeam 2019 Ref Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Male pups Category:Male Pup Category:Males Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro